Hoshizora no Mistake : O Baka Hoshizora-san!
by RallFreecss
Summary: Yang namanya lika-liku dalam kehidupan itu memang tak pernah ada habisnya. Baru selesai masalah pertama, masalah kedua malah muncul. Hal itulah yang kini dialami Akashi. Baru saja ia menjalin hubungan Kuroko, kini malah muncul pengganggu baru gara-gara harapannya pada sang bintang. Mampukah Akashi dan Kuroko melewati cobaan kedua ini? RnR please WarnInside.
1. Chapter 1

Ya halo~ Lagi-lagi saya datang membawa barang ambigu. Yah, kayaknya larangan membuang sampah sembarangan ngga berlaku pada saya ya :3

Dan ga bosan-bosannya saya mengucapkan terimakasih pada temen-temen yang uda review di fic sebelumnya. Oh, jangan lupa, saat membaca pastikan ruangan anda terang dan jarak antara mata dan laptop/hp/tab/pc adalah 3 m. Demi keselamatan mata anda dan kewarasan anda permirsah.

Saya ga mau di masukkin penjara karena fic ambigu bin absurd ini /huss

Yauda, hepi reading~

* * *

**Title :**

**Hoshizora no misuteiku : O baka Hoshizora-san!**

**Prequel : **

**星空のミステイ****ク****[Hoshizora no Misuteiku]**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

Kuroko memandang pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan datar. Sementara yang di tatap sibuk mengipasi dirinya dengan sebuah brosur yang ia dapat.

"Akashi-kun," panggilnya, Akashi menoleh,

"Aku lelah, aku mau pulang." Keluh Kuroko, Akashi mengacak surai aquamarine itu.

"Aku juga, Tetsura. Tapi kita harus temukan orang-orang tak berguna itu dulu."

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia mengangguk lemas. Akashi tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Baiklah, sekarang keduanya harus menemukan Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Satsuki di tengah-tengah keramaian ini.

Akashi sungguh tak menyangka kalau ia bisa-bisanya terjebak di tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini, di tengah teriknya matahari di musim panas. Dan lagi, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Akihabara bisa di penuhi manusia sebanyak ini.

Tunggu, Akihabara? Akashi ngapain di Akihabara? Salahkan Aomine yang menyeret teman-temannya kemari dengan alasan ingin melihat para maid yang kawaii. Padahal kalau hanya maid, di mansion Akashi dan Kuroko juga banyak ya.

Kuroko berjongkok sambil memeluk lututnya, ia benar-benar lelah. Perjalanan dari Tokyo menuju Akhihabara memang tidak jauh, tetapi mengingat keramaian yang ada, siapa yang tidak lelah berada di dalam kerumunan manusia dalam waktu panjang.

Akashi mengipasi Kuroko dengan brosur yang ia dapat. Tangannya menyeka keringat yang mengucur dari pelipis Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, ayo pulang." Rengek Kuroko, oh, dia pasti sangat lelah. Akashi menghela nafas. Kalau saja ia tak mengikuti permintaan bodoh salah satu temannya [baca : budak], ia pasti tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini. Seperti anak hilang.

Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko, membawa gadis itu berdiri. Keduanya berpegangan tangan, sepertinya Akashi sudah memutuskan kalau mereka akan mencari rekan-rekan mereka yang menghilang entah kemana itu.

Berjalan di tengah keramaian orang seperti yang dialami Kuroko dan Akashi ini bukanlah hal mudah. Bahu yang saling bertubrukkan menjadi resiko. Jika tak berpegangan dengan erat, terpisah menjadi hadiahnya.

Oh, Kuroko sangat tak ingin terpisah dari Akashi di tengah kerumunan orang asing seperti ini. Apalagi, sedari beberapa waktu lalu, ada sekelompok pemuda yang terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Walaupun sudah mendapat hadiah gunting dari Akashi, mereka ini tak kapok-kapok.

Perlahan tapi pasti, setiap langkah yang diambil Akashi untuk mencari rekannya [baca : budak] yang menyusahkan itu benar-benar terasa berat. Matanya sesekali bergerak ke arah Kuroko, memastikan apakah gadis itu masih ada di sana atau tidak.

Bagus, sudah sejauh ini keduanya tak terpisah, mungkin belum lebih tepatnya. Namun sialnya, sosok yang mereka cari tak kunjung di temukan.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Kuroko merenggangkan genggamannya. Mungkin karena berkeringat jadi terasa lengket. Ketika genggaman itu melonggar, seseorang menabrak Kuroko. Benturan yang cukup keras, sukses membuat Kuroko terpisah sepenuhnya dari sang emperor.

Tangannya berusaha menggapai-gapai tangan pemilik surai merah itu. Namun sepertinya, yang berusaha digapai itu tak sadar kalau ia sudah terpisah dari sang gadis.

Kini Kuroko terasingkan di pinggiran jalan, di depan etalase toko-toko yang berjejer di sana. Pipinya memerah, ia menggigit pelan bibirnya. Matanya berair, ia harus bagaimana? Ia benar-benar sendirian saat ini. Ponsel? Oh, salahkan Akashi yang menyita ponselnya karena ketahuan mengirim pesan pada Kiyoshi tanpa sepengetahuan Akashi.

Padahal isi pesan itu hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana cara membuat omurice pada Kagami. Dan rencananya, omurice itu akan diberikan pada Akashi. Ah, Akashi, lihat akibat dari tindakan posesif mu. Tak hanya batal mendapatkan omurice buatan Kuroko, tapi kini kalian berdua benar-benar terpisah.

Kaki Kuroko gemetar, berada di tempat asing seperti ini pasti membuatnya sangat ketakutan. Tidak, bukan itu alasannya. Ia dibuat gemetar karena beberapa pasang mata yang terus mengawasinya dari sudut sana.

Oh, Akashi, kenapa kau bisa-bisanya tak menyadari kalau kau terpisah dari Kuroko!?

Air mata Kuroko yang sudah menumpuk siap jatuh kapanpun. Tapi, lupakan soal air mata yang siap jatuh. Telinga Kuroko terusik oleh sebuah suara tangisan yang berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Kuroko menoleh, mendapati seorang gadis kecil dengan surai hitam panjang yang dikuncir satu ala cece menangis sesegukan di sana. Dengan naluri keibuan yang kuat, Kuroko langsung menghampiri gadis itu. Diusapnya pelan puncak kepala gadis itu.

"Kenapa menangis, gadis kecil? Apakah kau terpisah dari keluargamu?" tanya Kuroko ramah, gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Air matanya terus jatuh. Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Kuroko sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu.

Jemarinya menyeka air mata gadis kecil itu. "Ayo, jangan menangis." Bujuk Kuroko.

Gadis itu menggosok matanya dengan kedua tangannya. Tambahkan sedikit senyuman manis pada wajah putih pucat Kuroko dan beberapa elusan halus pada pipi gadis itu, dan voila, gadis itu berhenti menangis.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega, syukurlah, akhirnya gadis itu tenang juga. Sekarang, dimulailah sesi tanya jawab antara gadis kecil itu dan Kuroko.

"Siapa namamu gadis kecil?" tanya Kuroko dengan ramahnya,

"Takao Kaguya." Jawab gadis itu. Otak kecil Kuroko mencerna namanya, namun tanpa disangka ada sesuatu yang cocok dengan nama itu di kepala Kuroko. Takao, takao, oh..

"Munkinkah, kamu ini adik perempuan Takao Kazunari?" tanya Kuroko lagi, gadis kecil itu—Kaguya mengangguk antusias.

"Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Takao-san kemana?" tanya Kuroko, Kaguya menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak tau, tadi terpisah dari Onii-chan." Jawab Kaguya,

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia mulai melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sosok yang bernama Takao Kazunari. Namun, apa mungkin menemukannya semudah itu?

Kuroko berdiri tegap, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Kaguya.

"Ayo kita cari bersama," ajak Kuroko, "_Hai'_"

"_Is It There, Or That, Or which, Or this?"_

* * *

Akashi benar-benar akan memberikan Aomine hukuman sepulangnya mereka dari sana. Tak hanya terpisah dari para budak itu, kini ia juga terpisah dari kekasihnya, Kuroko Tetsura.

Ingatkan Akashi untuk memborgol tangan Kuroko dengan tangannya ketika berjalan-jalan di keramaian seperti ini lain kali. Sekarang, ia harus mencari kemana?

Oh, mungkin setelah ini Akashi harus ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa tekanan darahnya. Mana tau, karena kejadian ini tekanan darahnya meningkat, bahayakan?

Pemuda bersurai merah itu memulai pencarian, bagaimanapun ia harus menemukan Kuroko. Apapun yang terjadi.

Akashi mulai 'blusukan' dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Dari satu toko ke toko lain, dari satu gang ke gang lain. Namun hasilnya nihil. Sosok yang sangat ia cintai itu tak kunjung ia temukan.

"Kenapa bisa sampai terpisah sih!?" sesal Akashi sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Kalau saja ia tak menyita ponsel Kuroko, ia pasti bisa menemukan gadis itu dengan mudah. Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal ponsel.

Tangan Akashi meraih sebuah smartphone dari sakunya. Ia menulis sebuah e-mail untuk para budaknya. Ingin tau apa isi pesan itu?

_From : Akashi Seijuro  
To : Midorima Shintarou ; Kise Ryouta ; Momoi Satsuki ; Murasakibara Atsushi; Aomine Daiki  
Subject : PENTING! _

_Tetsura menghilang, cepat temukan dia! Jangan nampakkan wajah kalian di hadapanku jika kalian belum menemukannya! Dan jangan pulang sebelum kalian menemukannya! 30 menit lagi, kita bertemu di Latte Cafe. Jangan sampai terlambat!_

_Akashi._

SEND~

Akashi tersenyum kecil, smartphone itupun di kembalikan ketempatnya. Sekarang, Akashi harus kembali mencari gadis itu.

"Tetsura.." gumam Akashi.

Beralih dari sang emperor, mari kita lihat keadaan Kuroko sekarang.

Gadis itu berjalan sambil menggandeng seorang gadis kecil. Wajah mereka yang begitu imut, membuat keduanya menjadi perhatian para _pedo_ di sana. Tak hanya para _pedo_, para _nijigen_ loverspun ikut-ikutan terpesona.

Akh, bukan itu yang harus dipikirkan saat ini. Mereka harus segera menemukan Takao, agar Kuroko bisa kembali fokus mencari Akashi.

"Kuroko-nee-san, apakah kita akan bertemu dengan Kazu-nii-chan?" tanya Kaguya harap-harap cemas. Kuroko menggaruk pipinya. Ia tak dapat menjamin kalau mereka akan bertemu dengan Takao, tapi ia juga tidak akan berhenti mencari, jadi jawabannya,

"Mungkin saja, kalau kita terus mencari mungkin akan bertemu." Jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis. Kaguya yang sempat gusar menjadi sedikit tenang melihat senyuman Kuroko yang memang sangat meneduhkan itu.

Keduanya terus berjalan sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Memperhatikan setiap wajah pejalan kaki yang lalu lalang di sana. Menemukan seserang di Akihabara, mungkin sama sulitnya dengan mencari jarum di tumpukkan jerami. Atau bahkan lebih sulit.

Oh, jika saja ini malam hari. Maka Kuroko akan menatap langit dan memohon pada para bintang seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Namun di tengah hari yang begitu panas ini, mau membuat harapan pada siapa? Matahari jatuh? Yang benar saja.

Kuroko menghela nafas, ia lelah, kepalanya pusing. Ia ingin istirahat sekarang. Tapi, keinginan itu di buang jauh-jauh mengingat ia harus segera menemukan Takao.

"Tuhan, cobaan macam apa yang kau berikan padaku ini?" keluh hati kecil Kuroko.

Tiba-tiba..

Kuroko memegangi bahunya yang terbentur keras dengan seseorang.

"Kuroko-nee-san _daijobu_?" tanya Kaguya harap-harap cemas. Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Pemuda yang menabrak Kuroko mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Kuroko yang terjatuh berdiri.

Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu terus-terusan meminta maaf pada Kuroko. Namun, ketika iris biru keperakan itu menemukan sosok Kaguya..

"Kaguya!" serunya, "Onii-chan!"

Kaguya melompat ke dalam pelukan pemuda itu. Akh, akhirnya bertemu juga. Syukurlah.

Kuroko menghela nafas lega, ia tersenyum kecil. Akhirnya, ia bisa kembali mencari Akashi dan yang lainnya.

"Oh, Tetsu-chan janai ka?" Kuroko mengangguk, ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"_Hisashiburi ne_, Takao-san." Takao tertawa terbahan-bahak, Kuroko menatap dengan heran, Kenapa?

"Apaan tuh, _'Takao-san?'_. Ayolah, dulu kau selalu memanggilku dengan _'Taka-chan'_ bukan?" tanya Takao mengingat-ingat masa kecil mereka.

Sebenarnya, Kiyoshi, Takao, dan Kuroko adalah teman semasa kecil. Namun, ketika Kakek Kuroko meninggal, orang tua Takao dan Kiyoshi pindah keluar kota. Oleh karena itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Dan kali ini adalah kali pertama bagi Kuroko bertemu dengan Kaguya.

"_Ie_, itu sedikit.." Kuroko menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Terlintas di benak Kuroko, jika ia memanggil Takao dengan sebutan seperti itu entah bagaimana reaksi Akashi.

"Kenapa, Tetsu-chan?" Takao mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kuroko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku harus segera mencari Akashi-kun." Balas Kuroko "—Kalau begitu, permisi." Kuroko membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. Baru saja Kuroko akan melangkahkan kakinya,

"Ayo cari bersama!" ajak Takao, Kuroko terkejut karena tiba-tiba Takao menggenggam tangannya. Dan entah kenapa, dengan mudahnya Kuroko menyetujui ajakan Takao. Apakah Kuroko tak memikirkan resiko jika Akashi mengetahui hal ini?

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, dengan Kaguya di gendongan Takao, mereka terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang sedang jalan-jalan. Keluarga bahagia bisa di bilang.

Terlebih lagi, mata Kaguya yang warnanya sekilas mirip dengan milik Kuroko. Tak dapat di ragukan lagi, orang yang tak mengenal mereka pasti akan berfikir jika mereka itu keluarga kecil nan bahagia. Dengan Takao sebagai Ayah, Kuroko sebagai Ibu, dan Kaguya sebagai anak mereka.

Hm, komposisi yang sempurna!

Sepanjang jalan, mereka sibuk berbincang-bincang dan bersenda gurau. Maklumlah, lama ngga ketemu.

"Jadi sekarang kamu masih di Teiko ya?" tanya Takao, Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Ngga bosan apa? SMP Teiko, SMA Teiko juga?" tanya Takao lagi,

"Sama sekali tidak, karena aku punya banyak teman di sana." Jawab Kuroko sambil terseyum kecil.

"Sou kai?" Takao mengacak-acak surai aquamarine Kuroko, gadis itupun menepis tangan Takao perlahan.

"Yamete yo," Takao terkekeh, ia menjauhkan tangannya dan beralih mengusap puncak kepala Kaguya.

"Ne, ne, Kuroko-nee-san." Kuroko menoleh ke arah Kaguya yang masih berada di dalam gendongan Takao.

"Kapan Nee-san dan Kazu-nii-chan akan menikah?"

"Eh?"

Hening, langkah mereka terhenti.

"Maksudmu, Kaguya-chan?" tanya Kuroko,

"Kapan Nee-san dan—" Takao buru-buru menutup mulut Kaguya dengan tangannya, Kuroko menatap keduanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ahahaa, anak ini ngomong apa sih.. Ahaha" Takao nyengir nista, matanya melirik Kaguya tajam, seolah memerintahkan agar anak itu diam dan tak membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Takao-san? Apa maksudnya yang barusan tadi?" tanya Kuroko, Takao menelan air ludah, ia buru-buru celingak-celinguk, berusaha mencari jalan keluar.

"Ah, ayo kita makan siang! Setelah itu kita mencari Akashi lagi!" ajak Takao.

"Tapi, aku—" belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Takao sudah langsung menarik tangannya menuju sebuah Maid Cafe bernama "Latte Cafe."

"_Itsuwari ya Uso wo matoi"_

* * *

Akashi menatap tajam pemilik surai warna-warni yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Mana Tetsura?" tanya Akashi tajam,

"Be-belum ketemu ssu." Jawab Kise ragu-ragu, "Apa?" tanya Akashi,

"Be-belum ketemu ssu!" ulang Kise, CKRIS! Oh, selamat pagi tuan gunting. Lama tak bertemu.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan jangan tunjukkan wajah kalian jika belum menemukan Tetsura!"

Semua yang duduk di depan Akashi merinding disko.

"Ta-tapi Akashi-kun bilang kami tidak boleh terlambat kemari.." ucap Momoi, Akashi menggebrak meja, membuat semua perhatian di cafe itu tertuju pada meja nomor #8 itu.

"Apakah Tetsura sudah ketemu!?" tanya Akashi lagi, semuanya dengan kompak menggeleng cepat. Aura hitam mengelilingi Akashi, gunting keramat itupun tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan melodi yang indah. Melodi yang sangat indah untuk mengantarkan seseorang ke dalam kematian.

Di tengah mencekamnya meja yang di huni pemilik surai warna-warni itu. Sepasang muda-mudi memasuki cafe itu bersama seorang anak kecil di dalam gendongan si pria.

"Lihat, ada keluarga kecil." Ujar Momoi sambil menunjuk pasangan itu.

"Oh, keluarga bahagia ssu." Timpal Kise, Aomine mengangguk.

"Tunggu, gadis itu sepertinya aku pernah lihat." Kata Aomine,

"Yang benar ssu?" tanya Kise, Aomine kembali menangguk.

Pasangan itu berjalan menuju meja nomor #9, tepat di sebelah mereka.

"Akashi-kun."

Gadis yang datang bersama pemuda dengan rambut raven itu memandang Akashi lekat-lekat.

"Ne, ne, Akachin. Gadis ini mirip Kurochin loh." Tukas Murasakibara sambil terus mencomot potat chips yang secara diam-diam ia bawa masuk ke dalam cafe.

Dengan malas, Akashi menoleh ke arah gadis yang di maksud Murasakibara. Begitu Akashi menemukan iris aquamarine yang mengkilap itu, ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan segera berlari memeluk gadis itu.

"Tetsura, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"

Semuanya melongo melihat adegan melodramatis itu,

"Loh, itu Kurochin ya?"

"Pantas aku merasa pernah melihat gadis itu."

"Kenapa kita sempat tak sadar kalau dia itu Kurokocchi ya ssu?"

"Itu karena kalian bodoh, _nanodayo_."

"Aku juga sempat tidak sadar kalau itu Tetsu-chan."

Ketika Akashi tengah sibuk-sibuknya memeluk Kuroko dengan erat. Sesuatu, tidak, seseorang menarik celana Akashi.

"Mau apa kau bocah?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap gadis kecil yang menarik-narik celananya itu.

"Lepaskan, Kuroko-nee-san." Balasnya, dengan terpaksa Akashi melepaskan pelukannya. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis itu.

"Kau barusan memerintahku, huh?" Akashi menyentil dahi gadis itu.

"Kazu-nii-chan bilang, Kuroko-nee-san itu punyanya." Balas gadis itu sambil mengusap-usap dahinya.

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya, "Milik siapa?" ulang Akashi,

"Kazu-nii-chan! Takao Kazu—"

Lagi-lagi, pemuda dengan iris biru keperakan yang datang bersama Kuroko itu menutup mulut mungil gadis itu dengan tangan besarnya. Ia membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Ahahaha, anak kecil itu senang sekali ngomong sembarangan ya." Kembali, Takao nyengir nista. Ia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, sampai akhirnya kedua bola mata itu menangkap sosok Midorima yang tengah sibuk dengan gantugan kunci jerapahnya.

"Oh! Bukankah kau shooter yang katanya jenius itu!?" serunya sambil berjalan menghampiri Midorima.

"Midorima Shintarou, bukan?" tanyanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Midorima menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Anda ini siapa ya? Dan juga, aku ini memang jenius. Bukan katanya lagi, _nanodayo_!" Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang tak melorot sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu orang sepertimu di sini!" seru Takao antusias.

Merasa di acuhkan, Akashi mengepalkan tangannya, baru saja ia ingin melemparkan gunting keramatnya pada Takao, Kuroko buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Jangan begitu Akashi-kun," Akashi menatap wajah Kuroko, gadis itu tersenyum kecil pada Akashi.

"Jangan di lempar, ya?" semburat merah tiba-tiba memenuhi pipi Akashi, ia tak tahan menghadapi suara lembut dan senyuman tipis dari gadis bersurai aquamarine itu. Dan itulah jurus penakluk andalan Kuroko.

"Takao-san," panggil Kuroko,

"Nani?" balas Takao yang masih berdiri di dekat Midorima itu.

"Ano, bisakah kemari sebentar?" dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata Takao segera beranjak menuju posisi dimana Kuroko berdiri.

"Akan aku perkenalkan, _Kare wa_ Akashi Seijuro desu."

Takao memperhatikan Akashi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki,

"Apa?" tanya Akashi ketus, Takao menggeleng pelan.

"Kau ini pendek ya." Ujarnya, "Eh?"

"Pfftt.."

"Apa kau bilang!?"

"Pendek."

CKRIS! Gunting yang seharusnya sudah kembali ke saku Akashi itu kembali muncul.

"Coba ulangi..." aura hitam yang sangat hitam mengelilingi sang emperor, Takao dan semua yang ada di sana bergidik ngeri. Raja Iblis murka! Gawat!

"A-Akashi-kun.. tenanglah, aku yakin Taka-chan cuma bercanda."

Semuanya memandangi Kuroko dengan tatapan aneh,

"Taka—chan?"

Air mata haru membasahi pipi Takao, Kuroko buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Akashi melongo mendengarnya. Nama panggilan macam apa itu?

"_Ups, keceplosan."_ Batin Kuroko,

"Tetsura..."

Kuroko bergidik, ia merasakan aura pembunuh yang sangat kelam. Gawat, habislah kalau begini.

"Ma, tenanglah. Aku dan Tetsu-chan hanya teman semasa kecil kok. Itu panggilanku semasa kecil. Sepertinya Tetsu-chan keceplosan." Ujar Takao sambil menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Akashi. Namun, dengan cepat tangan pemuda bersurai merah itu menepisnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, bodoh!" Akashi menodong Takao dengan guntingnya, membuat Kaguya yang berada di dalam gendongan Takao menangis.

"Lihat? Kau membuat seorang gadis kecil menangis, Sei-chan." Ucap Takao sambil mengusap-usap kepala Kaguya, berharap tangisan gadis itu segera mereda.

"Se-Sei—chan?!"

Akashi bergidik, panggilan macam apa itu? Menjijikkan, pikirnya. Jika Kuroko yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu mungkin ia masih bisa maklum, tapi seorang pria?

Baiklah, kini, secara ajaib. Mereka semua duduk tenang di meja yang sama. Semua perhatian tertuju pada Kaguya mungil yang duduk di pangkuan Kuroko.

Akashi juga ikut-ikutan memperhatikan gadis kecil itu. Tapi bukan sebuah tatapan kagum atau gemas, namun tatapan _'iri'_. Kenapa? Ah, kalian pasti mengerti bukan?

Tak cukup dengan kecemburuan yang di timbulkan Kaguya, tangan Takao yang terus-terusan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kuroko pelan juga turut membuat Akashi naik darah.

Oh, jika saja Kuroko tak menggenggam tangan Akashi saat ini, ia pasti sudah melemparkan gunting pada Takao.

"Aominecchi, mereka bertiga mengerikan ya ssu?" Kise berbisik pada Aomine,

"Y-ya, kau benar. Akashi mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan. Begitu pula dengan pemuda itu. Walaupun wajahnya biasa saja, aura yang ia keluarkan benar-benar mengerikan." Tanggap Aomine.

"Jadi, siapa pemuda ini, Tetsu-chan?" tanya Momoi, membuka pembicaraan di tengah suasana yang benar-benar menegangkan itu.

"Takao Kazunari, teman semasa kecil Kuroko Tetsura." Jawab Takao, Kuroko mengangguk,

"Aku dan Tetsu-chan sudah saling kenal sejak berusia 2 tahun." Takao melirik Akashi dengan ujung matanya, seolah-olah ia sedang pamer pada pemuda dengan iris Heterokrom itu.

"Waah, berarti sangat dekat ya ssu." Tukas Kise, Takao mengangguk.

"Kau benar, bahkan kami sering tidur bersama saat masih kecil." Ujar Takao dengan bangga. Setumpuk persimpangan memenuhi dahi Akashi. Ia menggebrak meja dengan tangan kirinya.

"A-Akashi-kun, tenanglah, ia bilang itu ketika masih kecil kan?" Momoi berusaha menenangkan Akashi yang murka itu. Kuroko menyikut perut Takao.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Yang itu privasi," ujar Kuroko. Takao hanya cengengesan mendengarnya.

"Kalau hanya teman semasa kecil, kenapa Takaochin memandang Kurochin dengan tatapan yang berbeda?" tanya Murasakibara sambil menyendok omurice yang ia pesan beberapa waktu lalu itu.

Semuanya memandangi Murasakibara, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Takao yang sedang blushing ria.

"Apa maksudmu, Atsushi?" tanya Akashi, Murasakibara menghela nafas,

"Matanya bersinar-sinar ketika melihat wajah Kurochin." Jelas Murasakibara dengan sedikit ambigu.

"Eh? Benarkah begitu ssu?"

"Kau ternyata pengamat yang hebat, _nanodayo_."

"Nah, bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya, Takao-kun?" tanya Momoi. Takao tertawa lebar, ia menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Matanya melirik wajah Kuroko sejenak. Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil, "—mungkin karena aku mencintainya."

"_Nandaka Watashi, Anata no Koto ga Suki Mitai"_

* * *

Yeaaay~ Chapter pertama dari Fic nista lainnya selesai~ /ketawa nista/

Yaah, ini merupakan sebuah keajaiban -_- Dengan kondisi tubuh yang kaya begini, ternyata aku bisa bikin cerita ambigu kaya gini ya /huss

Mari kita sebut ini sebagai sequel dari fic saya sebelumnya yang merupakan requestan seseorang. Dan yang inipun merupakan requestan seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah user dengan nama gege akashi. Oke nih, uda di bikin, semoga sesuai.

Seperti biasa, saya ga tau ini statusnya tbc apa _fin_ ato gimana. Ya pokoknya begitulah.

Last, mind to review? /huss

**_22:22_**  
**_04/04/14_**

**_RallFreecss_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :**

**Hoshizora no misuteiku : O baka Hoshizora-san!**

**Prequel : **

**星空のミステイ****ク****[Hoshizora no Misuteiku]**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**Story :  
©Rall Freecss**

**Cast : **

**Fem!Kuroko, GoM, etc**

**Pair : **

**AkaKuro, **

**Warning : **

GaJe, Typo Everywhere, Fem!Kuroko,**OOC****, **etc :v

* * *

"Entahlah," ujarnya sambil tersenyum kecil, "—mungkin karena aku mencintainya."

Kise yang baru saja menyeruput tehnya langsung menyembur wajah Aomine. Kacamata Midorima melorot melewati hidungnya. Momoi terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya. Dan Murasakibara, lanjut makan.

"Nani!?" Akashi berdiri, di tepisnya tangan Kuroko yang berusaha menghentikan pergerakannya. Kesabarannya habis, yang satu ini tak dapat di ampuni.

"Apakah kau punya kata-kata terakhir?" tanya Akashi sambil menatap Takao dengan tatapan seorang pyscho. Takao nyengir, ia meraih Kaguya yang sudah siap menangis ketakutan melihat Akashi dari pangkuan Kuroko.

"Maa, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Kaguya juga. Baiklah, permisi, sampai jumpa semua~"

Takao bergegas berlari keluar cafe, takut gunting Akashi menyentuh kulitnya. Akashi yang hendak mengejar Takao yang kabur langsung di hentikan Kuroko.

"Mou, Akashi-kun. _Yamete yo_, aku yakin Takao-san hanya bercanda."

Akashi masih bersikeras untuk mengejar Takao, ia terus berontak. Kuroko menoleh ke arah teman-temannya, memohon bantuan untuk menghentikan sang emperor.

Dengan senang hati [baca : terpaksa], merekapun membantu Kuroko menenangkan singa yang tengah mengamuk itu.

"Maa, Akashi-kun tenanglah." Ujar Momoi,

"Dia pasti bercanda ssu. Seperti yang dikatakan Kurokocchi ssu! Benarkan ssu?" Kise menoleh ke teman-temannya. Lirikan itu di sambut dengan anggukan kompak dari semuanya.

"Benar begitu?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk cepat.

"Un, percayalah." Kuroko tersenyum kecil, Akashi menghela nafas. Gunting yang sempat terhunus ke udara itu kembali ke dalam sakunya. Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Momoi, Murasakibara, dan tak lupa Kuroko menghela nafas lega.

"Baiklah, pulang sekarang!" kata Akashi, "Eh?"

"Tapi, kami belum makan apapun ssu." Ucapan Kise barusan di sambut oleh anggukan Aomine.

"PU-LANG!"

Dengan sangat terpaksa, mereka semua menuruti perintah sang kapten. Akashi menarik tangan Kuroko dan membawanya segera pulang. Tak lupa para budak Akashi mengekor di belakang keduanya.

Sepanjang jalan, Kuroko mendapatkan tatapan mengerikan dari Akashi. Tak di jalan, di dalam kereta. Bahkan ketika mereka sudah tiba di mansion Akashi.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko pada Akashi yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Ia menatap Kuroko tajam.

"Kau, tidak punya perasaan apapun pada di bodoh itukan?" tanya Akashi,

"Si bodoh?" gumam Kuroko, ia menepuk kedua tangannya, "—Oh, Takao-san maksudnya?"

"Siapa lagi?!" Kuroko menghela nafas,

"Akashi-kun, apakah kau sebegitu tidak percayanya pada ku?" Kuroko balik bertanya,

"Jangan jawab bertanyaanku dengan pertanyaa, Tetsura."

"Sama sekali tak ada Akashi-kun. Dia hanya teman semasa kecilku." Jawab Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sedikitpun tidak ada?" tanya Akashi, Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kau hanya menyukaiku?" Kuroko kembali mengangguk,

"Benar begitu?" Lagi-lagi anggukan dari pemilik surai aquamarine itu menjadi jawabannya. Akashi menghela nafas lega.

"Boleh aku pergi sekarang? Aku ingin istirahat." Kuroko hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu coklat nan besar itu. Namun, langkahnya dicegat oleh suara bariton Akashi.

"Belum selesai." Ujarnya. Kuroko menghela nafas, ia mengusap-usap dadanya. Kemudian berbalik dan kembali menghadap sang kekasih.

"Apa lagi, Akashi-kun?" Akashi mengerutkan dahinya, "—Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Kuroko kebingungan melihat ekspresi aneh Akashi, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah lagi, pikirnya.

"Kau harus memanggilku dengan nama kecilku." Perrintah Akashi, Kuroko diam,

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang, Kau harus memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!"

"Tidak mau," tolak Kuroko terang-terangan. Dahi Akashi mengerut, oh, apakah sikap keras kepala dan senang melawan Akashi milik Kuroko sudah bangkit?

"Kau, melawanku?" Akashi menggebrak meja di depannya. Kuroko tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku mau ke Amerika saja." Ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba, setumpuk perempatan memenuhi dahi Akashi.

"Tetsura!" Kuroko menghela nafas, "Habisnya Akashi-kun memaksaku terus, aku tidak suka."

Akashi melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini...?"

Kuroko menelan ludah, ia benar-benar lupa dengan sikap Akashi yang satu ini,

"Absolut." Balasnya dengan sangat terpaksa. Akashi tersenyum lebar,

"Akashi-kun kenapa tiba-tiba minta dipanggil seperti itu?" tanya Kuroko. Senyuman Akashi memudar, ia mengadah,

"Ha-habisnya.." Akashi balik kanan, membelakangi Kuroko. Memperlihatkan punggung lebarnya.

"—Ka-kau memanggil si bodoh itu dengan sebutan _'Taka-chan'_."

Iris aquamarine Kuroko mengecil, ia tak percaya atas apa yang barusan ia dengar. Percayalah, saat ini Akashi pasti sedang blushing ria.

"Akashi-kun, kau cemburu?"

Hening, kesunyian menyergapi keduanya. Tak ada yang bersuara. Benar-benar hening. Kuroko menghela nafas, ia berjalan menuju Akashi yang kini mengadah menatap langit melalui jendela besar di depan sana.

Tangannya bergerak cepat memeluk pinggul Akashi, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu pemuda itu. Sontak, yang di peluk terkejut dan blushing ria.

"Tetsura...?"

"_Nani, _Sei-kun.." bisik Kuroko, suara lembut Kuroko mencium mesra telinga Akashi yang kini sedikit memerah.

"Tetsura.."

Akashi menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang kini melingkar di pinggulnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Kuroko yang kini bersandar di bahunya.

Baru saja sebuah ciuman akan di hadiahi Akasi pada Kuroko, terdengar suara gaduh dari luar ruangan. Sambil menghela nafas penuh kekesalan, Akashi meminta Kuroko untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Sudah bisa ditebak, siapa penyebab keributan itu. Dapat di pastikan, mereka adalah para tem—budak Akashi yang hanya kadang-kadang berguna.

Akashi membuka pintu besar itu, membuat mereka yang bersandar di sana terjatuh mencium lantai. Oh, ciuman yang mesra sekali.

"Kalian belum puas ku suruh lari keliling halaman 20 kali, huh?!"

"Bu-bukan begitu ssu, kami hanya itu ssu.. kami hanya.." Kise berusaha membela diri,

"Kami hanya kebetulan lewat, iya, itu yang ingin dikatakan si bodoh ini." Sambung Aomine, Kise membatalkan acara mengamuknya karena dikatai bodoh oleh Aho—Aomine. Ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini.

"Itu benar ssu. Kebetulan lewat." Akashi mendelik, tak percaya pada perkataan Kise yang sudah di pastikan 100% bohong. Kecuali ia bisa jelaskan kenapa ia bisa jatuh tersungkur bersama yang lainnya ketika Akashi membuka pintu.

"Tadi Kisechin dan Minechin mengintip Akachin dan Kurochin. Dia juga memaksa kami untuk ikut." Ujar Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya dan tentu saja, sambil mencomot maiubonya.

Akashi menatap Kise dan Aomine tajam. Yang di tatap merinding disko dan bersiap untuk lari.

"Jangan kau pikir bisa kabur segampang itu, dasar bodoh."

Kise dan Aomine membatu di tempat, gagal sudah rencana mereka untuk menggunakan jurus seribu langkah. Akashi menghunus gunting keramatnya tepat di depan wajah Kise dan Aomine.

CKRIS!

Akashi memotong rambut Kise yang baru saja di creambath itu, terpotong dengan asal-asalan. Menciptakan teriakan nista dari sang pemilik rambut. Aomine pucat pasi, wajahnya yang biasa –ehem- hitam –ehem-, hari ini menjadi putih. Tangannya yang gemetar di pegang erat oleh Murasakibara dan Murasakibara atas perintah Akashi.

Momoi duduk di depan stupa, berdo'a agar kedua temannya itu di berikan tempat yang layak oleh yang Maha Esa di akhirat sana.

"Nikmatilah potongan rambut baru kalian!" Akashi masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan, menghampiri Kuroko yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama.

Sementara Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Momoi (Trio M) kini hanya menatap prihatin kedua rekan mereka yang tengah menangis bombay meratapi rambut mereka yang sudah terpotong tak karu-karuan.

Mungkin setelah ini, Aomine harus ikut Kise perawatan rutin di salon. Untuk memperbaiki rambutnya yang di babat habis oleh Akashi. Ia tak bisa memperlihatkan rambut _'barunya'_ itu pada para penggemarnya kan? Bisa-bisa mereka lari terbirit-birit karnanya.

"Aominecchi! Kita harus segera ke salon ssu!" Aomine mengangguk mantap,

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ssu!" Keduanya langsung pergi secepat kilat. Sementara Trio M hanya melongo melihat Aomine yang tiba-tiba mau ikut Kise ke salon. Yah, tiap orang punya masalah masing-masingkan? /apasih/

"_Ticka-Tocka-Ticka-Tocka, gotta make haste, or I'm gonna be late"_

* * *

Kuroko berjongkok sambil memperhatikan semut-semut yang berbaris. Memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Liburan ,musim panas, Kuroko Tetsura tidak bisa pergi kemanapun.

Sang kekasih sibuk berlatih basket bersama rekan-rekannya [baca : budak] dan ia tak di izinkan pergi kemanapun. Hanya boleh bermain di sekitar lapangan basket. Uh, menyebalkan, pikir Kuroko.

Semak-semak di belakang Kuroko tiba-tiba bergerisik, dan tiba-tiba seorang pemuda muncul dari sana. Ia berjalan sambil celingak-celinguk. Tiba-tiba...

BRUUK!

"Arrgghh!"

Pemuda itu mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur pohon karena tersandung. Ia menabrak sesuatu.

"Doumo, Takao-san."

Takao terbelalak melihat seorang gadis bersurai Aquamarin berjongkok di depannya. Ternyata yang membuatnya terjatuh, rolling, dan membentur pohon adalah gadis itu—Kuroko Tetsura.

"Tetsura-chan!?" Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya, "Ada apa?"

Takao berjongkok di depan Kuroko, saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Takao. Kuroko menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Takao mengangkat alisnya sebelah.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya'kan?" ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa Takao-san terjatuh?" tanya Kuroko dengn wajah polos, Takao menggosok belakang kepalanya yang sedikit benjol itu.

"Itu salahmu," dahi Kuroko berkerut, "Salah ku?" ulang gadis itu.

Sang Raven mengangguk. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang di maksud oleh Takao itu, Kuroko kebingungan.

"Hawa keberadaanmu itu, tipis sekali. Aku sampai tak melihatmu."

Kuroko ber-oh ria, Takao menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari-cari sosok merah yng biasanya berkeliaran di sekitar Kuroko.

"Sei-chan mana?" Kuroko menggeleng, "Sei-kun sedang latihan."

Takao ber-oh ria. Ia mengusap daguya perlahan dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Kemudian, sebuah lampu imajiner muncul di atas kepala sang raven.

"Tidak bosan?" Kuroko menatap Takao dengan tatapan, _'kau bahkan sudah tau jawabannya'_. Pemuda dengan iris biru keperakan itu tersenyum kecil. Ia beridiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko.

"Ayo!" Kuroko menerima uluran tangan Takao tanpa pikir panjang, tapi..

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kuroko

"Sudah ikut saja!" Takao menarik tangan Kuroko, namun yang di tarik justru mengayunkan kakinya menuju gedung besar itu, gedung olahraga tempat Akashi dan yang lainnya berlatih.

Takao mengerutkan dahinya, "Oi, kenapa?"

"Aku harus bilang ke Sei-kun dulu."

Takao buru-buru menahan langkah Kuroko, mengehentikan pergerakan gadis itu.

"Jangan di beritahu! Rahasia kita berdua saja!"

"Tapi.. nanti Sei-kun.."

Takao langsung saja menarik Kuroko menjauh dari gedung itu.

"_Dou ka, Can You Keep My Secret?"_

* * *

Akashi tampak tak dapat fokus pada latihannya. Ia terus-menerus kepikiran tentang '_Tetsura'_—nya yang kini tengah asik bermain di luar sana.

'_Apa yang sedang ia lakukan?' _

'_Apakah ia baik-bak saja?'_

'_Tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadikan?' _

Petanyaan itu terus menerus berputar di kepala sang emperor. Ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Akasi yang saat ini bukanlah Akashi yang biasa. Suara Kise yang menjerit-jerit minta istirahat, sama sekali tak ia hiraukan.

"Akashicchi! Mou, aku minta istirahat ssu! Aku bisa mati ssu!" rengek Kise sambil meneteskan air mata buaya. Aomine sibuk mengipasi dirinya dengan tangannya.

"Akashi, sudah waktunya istirahat, _nanodayo_" berkat suara Midorima yang cukup berat itu (?) , Akashipun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh istirahat." Kise langsung sujud syukur, Murasakibarapun langsung mencomot maiubonya. Momoi segera membagikan handuk dan isotonic drink pada para rekannya yang sudah dalam kondisi mengenaskan itu. Baru saja Kise akan meneguk minumannya,

"Ryouta, cepat cari Tetsura." Kise langsung cemberut, bibirnya maju lima centi. Baru saja ia bisa beristirahat, eh, sudah di beri tugas lagi oleh sang Kapten.

"Akashicchi! Akukan lelah, aku mau istirahat ssu." Tolak Kise, CKRIS!

"Oke, kau boleh istirahat. Aku akan memberikanmu istirahat yang abadi, Ryou-ta."

Kise bergidik, semua langsung memandangi Kise dengan tatapan ,

'_Cepat lakukan atau kau mati'_

Dengan cepat, Kisepun berlari keluar. Mencari-cari sosok dengan surai aquamarine itu. Kise sudah berkali-kali menelusuri setiap celah dan ruang yang ada di halaman super luas itu. Tapi, iris aquamarine yang biasanya mengilap itu tak kunjung ia temukan. Bahkan Kise sudah blusukan ke loteng dan tong sampah, disanapun ia tak menemukan apapun.

Dengan langkah gemetar, Kise memasuki gedung olah raga tempat Akashi dan teman-temannya menunggu.

"Bagaimana? Mana Tetsura?" tanya Akashi,

Kise menelan ludah, "Ku—Kurokocchi.." Akashi menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Ada apa dengan Tetsura?" Kise gemetar, keringat dingin bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kurokocchi menghilang ssu!" botol yang ada di tangan Akashi jatuh seketika. Matanya membulat sempurna, "Apa..?"

"A-aku tidak bisa menemukan Kurokocchi ssu.."

Akashi bergegas berlari keluar gedung, "Akashi, kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja mencari Tetsura! Kalian juga! Tidak ada yang boleh pulang sebelum Tetsura di temukan!"

Ssemuanya bergerak cepat, mencari sosok bersurai aquamarine itu—Kuroko Tetsura. Perasaan kesal, takut, sedih, khawatir, semuanya berkumpul jadi satu di salam rongga dadanya.

"Tetsura! Tetsura! Tetsura!" bibir Akashi tak henti-hentinya menyerukan nama gadis itu. Jantung Akashi berdetak kencang, rasa-rasanya organ penting itu akan meloncat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Oi, Tetsu! Keluarlah!" Aomine mulai serius mencari. Ia terus memanggil nama gadis itu kencang-kencang. Aomine membuka tutup tong sampah yang ada di depannya.

"Tetsu, kau disana?" Momoi geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Aomine. Memangnya Kuroko itu apa? Sampah? Tikus? Yang benar saja, mana mungkin gadis secantik itu mainnya di tong sampah. Dasar, tak Kise, tak Aomine, sama saja.

Beda Aomine, beda juga si Midorima. Bukannya menari Kuroko, ia malah mencari lucky itemnya yang hilang. Kalau tidak salah, lucky item hari ini itu _panci_.

"Oh, ketemu!" semua menghentikan pencarian mereka. Berfikir bahwa yang ditemukan Midorima itu adalah Kuroko, padahal...

"Oi, Shintarou.."

"Akashi, biarkan aku memukuli orang ini." Aomine mengepal tinju sambil memandang sebal Midorima.

"Aku harus mengikuti takdir, _nanodayo._ Apalagi aku harus mencari seorang aquarius yang berada di peringkat ke-11, _nanodayo_." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tak melorot itu.

"Bisa-bisa kesialan menimpaku, _nanodayo_." Lanjutnya.

Akashi menghela nafas berat, ia memijit pelipisnya. "Terserah kau, yang pasti apapun yang terjadi Tetsura harus ditemukan! Bagaimanapun caranya!"

Akashi kembali mencari. Ia meraih ponselnya, mencoba memanggil ponsel sang kekasih. Namun, Akashi langsung tepuk jidat, begitu ia merasakan sebuah getaran pada saku lainnya. Oh, Akashi masih menyita ponsel Kuroko.

Sang pemilik iris heterokrom itu mencecih, ditelponnya sang supir pribadi untuk segera menjemputnya.

"Atsushi dan Shintarou tunggu di sini! Yang lainnya ikut aku!" Momoi, Aomine, dan Kisepun segera mengikuti langkah Akashi memasuki mobil.

"Akachin, sangat panik ya.." ujar Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya seperti biasa.

Sementara itu...

Kuroko terus menerus bersin sejak 20 menit yang lalu. Hal itu membuat Takao merasa khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsura-chan?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, "Ku rasa ada seseorang yang membicarakanku." Ujarnya sambil menggosok bagian bawah hidungnya. Bukan seseorang lagi, tapi ada banyak yang mengkhawatirkanmu, Kuroko.

Takao menyodorkan tisu yang didapatkannya entah darimana, Kurokopun menerimanya.

"Jadi, kita mau ke mana, Takao-san?" Takao menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. Jangan bilang ia tak punya rencana dari awal?

"Entahlah, apakah kau punya ide?" Takao malah balik bertanya. Kuroko menghela nafas,

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku, Takao-san?" Takao terkekeh, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah lampu_ imajiner_ muncul di kepala Takao. "Ayo ke game center!"

Di sinilah mereka, tempat dimana semua jenis game ada, Game Center. Kuroko terperangah melihat isi ruangan itu. "Kau ingin memainkan sesuatu?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, matanya bergerak ke sana kemari meneliti semua mesin yang ada di sana. "Yang itu!"

Kuroko menunjuk sebuah UFO Catcher, "Baiklah, ayo!"

Di dalam kotak yang di lapisi kaca transparan itu, boneka anjing nan imut dengan berbagai warna berjajar ceria. Kuroko kembali di buat terperangah olehnya. Takao memasukkan beberapa koin, dan START!

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Takao memenangkan sebuah boneka anjing berwarna hitam dengan sedikit aksen putih untuk Kuroko. Dengan antusias, Kuroko menerima boneka itu. Matanya yang mengilap tampak persis dengan mata anjing itu. Takao hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kuroko yang tergolong imut itu.

"_Arigatou_, Takao-san!" Takao menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Kuroko.

"_Doita,_ Tetsura-chan."

Keduanya kembali mencoba berbagai game, mulai dari Air Hockey, hingga Street Fighter. Kini Kuroko dan Takao berhenti di depan sebuah photo booths.

"Mau mencobanya?" tawar Takao, Kuroko mengangguk.

Merekapun memasuki photo booths itu, ketika Takao sibuk memilih frame untuk foto mereka...

"Takao-san, saat kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku itu, apakah benar?" tanya Kuroko. Takao terdiam, diliriknya Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan wajah polos itu.

"Benar loh, tapi bukan dalam artian romantis." Jawab Takao santai,

"Maksudnya?" Kuroko merasa kebingungan,

"Kau tau, aku mencintaimu sebagai teman semasa kecil dan adik perempuan. Bukan sebagai wanita." Jelas Takao, Kuroko ber-oh ria.

"Lalu, kenapa mengatakannya terang-terangan begitu?" Kuroko kembali bertanya.

"Itu supaya si Sei-chan cemburu," tawa Takao lepas di udara.

"Kau tau, aku sempat mendengar harapannya ketika aku menyusup ke mansionnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kau tau, ia berharap kepada bintang jatuh dan itu lucu sekali." jelas Takao.

Eh? Menyusup? Kau mau apa Takao, kenapa melakukan hal seperti itu, mau jadi pencuri atau bagaimana?

"Harapan?" Takao mengangguk pelan,

"Harapannya adalah semoga tidak ada yang mengganggu kalian berdua lagi." Takao menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya.

"Jadi aku muncul untuk mengacau. Aku akan jadi Poseidon, yang mengganggu Ares dan Afrodit." Lanjut Takao,

Kuroko menenglengkan kepalanya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Takao-san? Kiyo—nii—san, juga selalu membicarakan Afrodit dan semacamnya waktu di Amerika dulu."

Takao tertawa pelan, "Sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Timer berjalan, 10 detik menghitung mundur sebelum foto di ambil.

"Ayo, Tetsura-chan, CHEESE!" Chuu~

"_My Sista, Mechakucha ni Aishiteru. Yasashii Dake no Kissu ga Ii no Ka?"_

* * *

Banzai~ Banzai! Akhirnya chap 2 selesai :3 Gomenasai, updatenya telat banget.. tapi kayanya ga masalah deh ya, soalnya ga ada yang baca /di lempat ke laut/

Oh, gomenasai... saya uda kehilangan feel sama fic yang satu ini, jadi rasanya susah banget mau dilanjutin. Jadi pokoknya, ah, pokoknya maaf banget... maaf... maaf.. maaf...

Tadinya pengen update langsung chap ke-2 sama ke-3. Tapi brhubung feelnya uda memudar, jadi mau lanjutin chap ke-3nya rasanya berat banget.. uda buntu rasanya.. maaf.. maaf..

Ah, pokoknya makasih buat yang uda review dan uda mau baca, nge-fave ataupun nge-follow =3 Makasih banyaaak~ Arigatou~


End file.
